Xiao Bei
Ye Tianxie's 2nd pet and Spiritual grade. Unknown race, unknown classification, unknown origin. Determined to be an other world being that suddenly appeared on the Lost Continent. Appearance "It wasn’t even a meter tall, and its white fur that was the same pure colour as Yao Yao’s. It had a long, slender tail and a disportionate body in terms of limbs and its head, If one had to describe what it was, then it would be a cat. It was a cartoon cat standing there.' It had a cat’s long pointy ears and light green cat eyes, but its face was much cuter compared to a normal cat’s face. Its head was very big, it was extremely disproportional compared to its body and arms. Its two cat claws were also very disproportional, like it was wearing a large sized cat claw slippers. Its claws were incredible strange. While it did look like a pair of extra large cat paws, at the tip of the “paw” there were three cold glowing dark claws, it was definitely not an ordinary cat claw". Skills Meow Meow Fist: Brandishes the user’s cat claws to attack a single target four times, each time dealing a normal amount of damage. Costs 3% of max HP to use. Has no cooldown time. (Ch-213) Meow Meow Kick: The user jumps high into the sky and kicks out with its cat paw to deal explosive damage to a single target. The base damage deal is equivalent to 200% of the user’s base attack power with a 100% chance of interrupting magic chants or skill charges. If the target’s defense is lower than Xiao Bei’s attack power, there is a 100% chance of being sent back and a 20% chance of being stunned. Costs 3% of the user’s Max HP to use. Has a 5 second cooldown time.(Ch-213) Meow Meow Claw: The user jumps high into the sky and focuses their strength into their cat claws, dealing a fierce claw attack at a target from above. Deals 200% of normal attack damage with a 100% chance of causing a bleeding condition that deals Xiao Bei’s attack power in damage every second for five seconds. Costs 5% of the user’s Max HP to use. Has a 10 second cooldown time.(Ch-213) Meow Meow Step: Xiao Bei’s self created Meow Meow Instant Step. When near a target, the user can activate this skill to instantly appear in front, behind, or to the left or right of the target, making the target dizzy and their head spin. It is a very powerful skill to use for sneak attacks, dodging, and creating diversions. Costs 1% of user’s Max HP to use every time. Has no cooldown.(Ch-213) Unique Skills Rend Light: One of Xiao Bei’s violent movement techniques. After using this skill, the user will burn his own HP as a price. Triggering the fury in their heart, they will be able to push their move speed and attack speed to the limit…..After being used, Move Speed +400% and Attack Speed +100%. Lasts for 20 seconds and has a 60 second cooldown time. Costs 5% of user’s max HP to activate and burns 1% of user’s max HP every second this skill is in use. Locked (Ch-213), Unlocked (Ch-266) Rend Nightmare Claws: One of Xiao Bei’s violent movement skills. Igniting the user’s anger and HP, it will violently increase the user’s attack power. Once this skill is used, it will become the nightmare of all enemies. Effects: Attack power +99%, attacks will have a 100% chance of causing a powerful rend effect, attacks will also have 100% chance to have the destroy property. Attacks will have a 5% chance of causing death, have a knockback effect, and have double the knock away effect. Effects will last 20 seconds and has a cooldown of 60 seconds. Costs 5% of max HP to use and will cost 1% max HP per second of use. Using this skill will send the user into a “berserk” state that will make them wildly attack the enemy without stop, not caring about life or death. Locked (Ch-213), Unlocked (Ch-299) Special Skills Dream Immortal Transformation: Unknown Effects. The user is not strong enough, so it cannot be used.(Ch-213) Sacred Seal Skill: '''"My own special unique incomparably strong heaven overwhelming cat claw killing fist": Xiao Bei’s self made ultimate attack. Unknown Effects. The user is not strong enough, so it cannot be used.(Ch-213)'''Category:Characters Category:Pet Category:Alive Category:Allies